


Christmas in Outworld

by RightOnRed



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13095084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RightOnRed/pseuds/RightOnRed
Summary: Johnny and Cassie find themselves stuck in Outworld one holiday, but the Emperor is full of surprises.





	Christmas in Outworld

The Cage’s apartment complex was rather small, compared to the other diplomats, but it at least had separate rooms for both Cassie and Johnny. They looked at the small tree in the dining area. It wasn’t the large pine that they usually had, but it was something similar.

“Too bad Mom couldn’t be here,” Cassie said after a minute.

“Yeah,” Johnny replied. After the divorce, Sonya had stopped even attempting to make Christmas a priority. But she usually met up with Cassie at a later time.

“Guess what though,” Johnny smiled at his daughter. He moved to his bedroom and pulled out a small package. When he got back into the living space, Cassie was gone. He heard rustling in her bedroom.

“Pumkin?” He called.

“You think you’re the only one who remembered?” Cassie teased as she walked in with a package of her own.

Johnny smiled. Christmas Eve was back on track. “Oh honey, you didn’t have to.”

“Shut your face. What is that?” She gestured to the gift, smiling in anticipation.

“Open it,” Johnny replied. Cassie tore open the gift. It was a silk scarf, the same one she had eyed at the market.

“Oh Dad, wow! I love it!” she hugged her father. “Open yours!”

Johnny’s gift was small. He opened it and laughed. “Baby, what even are these?”

Cassie laughed with him. “They’re the kind of glasses they wear here. They didn’t have any aviators, but I thought they were funny."

Johnny put the strange glasses on and shot finger guns at his daughter. Cassie laughed. “You look hilarious,” she said as she pulled out her phone. “Here, lemme get a picture for Jacqui.” Johnny smiled for the camera. Cassie looked at the resulting photo grinning. “Perfect.”

At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Cassie sighed and called out “Coming!” At the door stood the Emperor. Cassie’s eyebrows raised, as the Emperor usually didn’t come calling himself. “Emperor. What’s up?” Cassie knew Kotal Khan didn’t appreciate her candidness. But they were on such shaky terms after the invasion, and return attack by Raiden, that she did not feel the need to be any more polite.

“Greetings Miss Cage. I only came to wish you all a Merry Christmas,” Kotal responded.

Cassie broke out in a grin. “Really! Well Merry Christmas! Come in.” She moved out of way as the Emperor entered the apartment. Once he was out of the door, she noticed a large package behind him, in the hall. “Whatchya got there?”

The Emperor smiled. “I understand it is customary to exchange gifts on this holiday,” he said with a mischievous grin.

“What? No, you didn’t!” Johnny remarked in surprise.

“Ermac?” Cassie noticed the large package was floating itself in. “Hey!”

“Hello, Cassandra,” the construct offered a small smile. It was the most emotion Cassie had seen from him. He put the package gently down on the floor.

“Would you like to open it?” Kotal teased. Cassie moved towards it, then thought twice.

“We didn’t get you guys anything,” Cassie remembered, embarrassed.

Johnny started. “Oh didn’t we?” he rustled around in his room.

He brought out two small gifts, both with strings that looked like they had been clipped. Cassie knew that Johnny had made quick friends with some of guards. She guessed they wouldn’t be receiving anything from their new friend this year.

“Oh, I’m surprised,” Kotal remarked. He genuinely did looked a little shocked, but pleased. “I was told that the gifting part of this culture is limited between family and close friends.”

Johnny grinned. “Well, that didn’t stop you, did it?” he teased. Kotal chuckled and took the package.

“I insist, open yours first,” he gestured at the looming package.

“You do the honors honey,” Johnny said to Cassie.

“Heck yes,” she said as she began to rip open the butcher paper. A prickly branch poked out. “Nooo!” she exclaimed in giddy surprise.

“Yes,” Kotal returned smugly. The rest of the paper was quickly removed, and the Cages looked at a large, freshly cut pine. “I see you already have a tree, but I’m told this species is the more traditional one to put in your home.”

“OMG I love it. Amazing,” Cassie couldn’t stop grinning as she looked at the tree. Kotal had even installed a small base. “Wait,” she added, struck with an idea. She snatched the paper star from their sad Outworld tree and, reaching on her toes, placed it on top of the new one. “Perfect! This is really great, thank you so much! Now open yours.” Cassie honestly had no idea what her dad had gotten.

Kotal looked at the package in his hands. It crinkled softly. As he unwrapped it, he looked confused. It was a red hat, with a white fluffy ball on the tip. “What is it?”

Johnny laughed. “It’s a Santa hat. Santa is the imaginary, um, mascot of Christmas, and that’s what he wears.” He chuckled. “Put it on!”

The Emperor held the hat in his hands. He was already wearing his golden helmet. “Wear them both,” Cassie chuckled. “That would be hilarious.”

The Emperor sighed, but upon considering it, decided that there was no harm in doing as he was asked. He placed the strange hat atop his helm. Cassie’s tinkling laugh and Johnny’s snorting made it worth it.

“Oh wow, that’s amazing,” Cassie laughed. “Do you mind if I get a picture?”

Kotal snatched the hat off his head, a quick grin on his face. “Yes, I do,” he looked pointedly at Cassie. Cassie shrugged.

“Oh well, I’ll keep it up here,” she pointed a finger at her head.

“Open yours,” Johnny said to Ermac. Ermac tore the top off of his gift, and smiled confusedly.

“Cookies?” he asked. The construct barely ate.

Cassie laughed back at him. “The only thing I’ve ever seen you eat is the desert pudding. Try ‘em,” she encouraged. Ermac took a bite of the cookie and grinned appreciatively.

“They are good,” he remarked coolly.

“I know it’s not much, especially compared to that,” Johnny gestured at the tree again.

“Who could compete with the Emperor,” Cassie added. Kotal grinned at the compliment.

“I hope you two feel more comfortable sharing this holiday in Outworld.” He stated. “I will keep this somewhere special.”

“Thank you so much for your amazing gift. I don’t even know how you got it,” Johnny looked at the tree again. It was obviously from Earthrealm. Kotal waved his hand.

“It was the least I could do.”

“Merry Christmas Emperor,” Cassie said as he turned to leave. Ermac followed him out the door. “Enjoy your cookies!’ The construct gave a small wave goodbye. As the door shut, Cassie and her father looked at each other.

“This really is great,” she remarked to her father. “Those gifts were a quick save.”

Johnny put his sunglasses on with a dramatic flourish. “Saving the day is what I do sweetie,” he joked. Cassie scoffed lovingly.


End file.
